This invention relates to fastening means; and, more particularly, to closure fasteners for cabinets or the like.
One type of closure fastener used today in cabinetry is like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,551 entitled "CLOSURE-FASTENER FOR CABINETS OR THE LIKE" and issued May 22, 1973. Such fastener includes a catch member or female component, having two middle flanges spring biased toward each other extending from a base member. The base member is connected to the cabinet by screws extending through openings in the base member. A strike component, or male component, includes a protrusion from a base adapted to be received between the two flanges of the catch component. The base of the strike component also has an opening for passing a screw to mount the strike component. Such closures typically have many drawbacks including difficulty in alignment, cost, and inability to hold alignment under rugged use.